Conventional image compression techniques such as Joint Photographic Experts Group (JPEG) use a lossy compression for digital images. Such image compression techniques convert an image from a spatial two-dimensional domain into a frequency domain (frequency-based distribution) based on discrete cosine transforms to achieve compression. Higher frequency components are discarded to reduce a file size of a compressed image. The compressed image is then later decompressed by converting the image back into the spatial two-dimensional domain. Such compression and decompression may cause pixilation in the resulting decompressed image. For conventional image compression techniques, the same functions are used for compression and decompression, regardless of the type of image being compressed. The same level of compression is achieved for each portion of patch of the image.